


Beautiful Fear

by Anonymous



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood As Lube, Hate Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Only Minor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Tsukiyama Extermination Arc (Tokyo Ghoul:re), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sasaki Haise has no fears left, making it rather fun to play with the Washuu scion.  Giving the man exactly what he wants. But only because it can aid Kaneki in obtaining what he needs.





	Beautiful Fear

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I...got into a 3-way twitter thread, which made this idea happen. Honestly, I don't tend to write sexual content, but I loved the idea of Reaper Kaneki screwing Matsuri. I mean if Matsuri canonically is attracted to Urie, it didn't seem far off Reaper Kaneki fitting his type. And yeah, some plotless semi-porn, that I don't tend to write.

“You… really are a pathetic man,” he told the man at the other side of the desk. His eyes crawled over Matsuri Washuu slowly. “I kind of hate that about you, S2 Squad Leader.”

Sasaki Haise cocked his head, exposing the expanse of smooth pale skin. Everything about him sharp edged. He lounged on the chair with his legs crossed at the knee. Matsuri tensed in response, wary of what the half-ghoul hoped to achieve with this display.

“Are you done?” Matsuri snapped, forehead creasing above the eyes that were hard like flint. In truth, he was on edge in trying to deduce what the half-ghoul wanted. Ever since the extermination, he had gained a reputation as _The Black Reaper_ , and for good reasons.

“Oh, not at all,” his words fell from his lips like silk, the one kakugan eye came to life, and the black-haired man leaned forward. “Your hate is so beautiful, maybe because it comes from fear.”

Sasaki’s lips parted into a mockery of a smile. He placed long white fingers onto the desk between them.

“Sasaki!” Matsuri warned, pushing his seat further away from his own desk. “Do you really think one like you, can speak to a Washuu like that?” 

“Did you not ever hear the phrase: that the truth will be what sets you free, _Washuu-sama,”_ Sasaki answered, even the honorific only underlined how little he cared. Amusement in his eyes as the single kakugan disappeared. “And I’m only here to help, okay?”

A beauteous smile crossed the one-eyed ghoul’s face. His grey eyes framed with long lashes looked up into Matsuri’s own without a hint of hesitation. Matsuri shifted uncomfortably, what did Sasaki hope to accomplish with this performance? He tried his best to avoid letting the confusion be obvious on his face, but Sasaki casually unbuttoned his black shirt at the collar.

“Is everything well, Washuu- _sama?_ ” He pressed both hands on the desk, rising from the seat to learn over.

A bead of sweat started on his forehead. Matsuri twiddled the ring on his finger, nervous at the complete lack of deference. There had always been a line between them as superior and subordinate. Sasaki avoided him because Matsuri would not deign to play nice.

“Get out.” He ordered, not wanting to let the damn ghoul get to him. Sasaki Haise was nothing more than a walking and talking quinque for the CCG to use. Yet, Matsuri swallowed, very aware of the distance closing in between them.

Sasaki pushed the desk to the side. With no barrier between them, Matsuri’s heart was beating very fast in his chest. Could the delicate looking pet ghoul of the CCG be about to bite the hand of his masters? Did he want to take his pound of flesh in revenge before he fled.

“Shhhh, relax,” the one in question said soothingly. He reached out with one hand and with the tips of his fingers caressed Matsuri’s face. “You’re just getting one thing you want, Matsuri-sama. You’d think that I am about to d _evour_ you. I won’t. At least…not like that.”

And then soft lips were pressed roughly against Matsuri’s own. His eyes widened, how did Sasaki know? The so-called Black Reaper yanked at his tie so hard that Matsuri struggled to breathe. But he released it, their teeth clashing because Matsuri threw himself into the kiss.

How did he know – no that wasn’t the question, how could he know? Since leaving Germany he had been discrete, too aware of the obligations to the Clan. Too disciplined to risk his ascension with an ill-advised liaison. Dealing with Iyo’s boring drivel as if he was the ideal husband with no release. Her family connections were the only interesting thing about her.

Sasaki wasted no time and was on his lap. Nothing but dark desire in his eyes, no softness when he tugged at Matsuri’s hair. But those eyes looked at Matsuri as if he was nothing but a piece of trash.

Matsuri growled and tried to push Sasaki to the ground. His formal trousers growing tight at the groin. Yes, this once, it would be fine to show Sasaki his place beneath his betters. It wasn’t as if anyone would ever learn of such a ludicrous happening. He grew more excited.

When Sasaki pulled away it was all he could do not to bark out a command. He didn’t have to, the slender man pulled off his own clothes briskly. Firstly, the dark form-fitting blouse that clung to a defined chest went onto the floor. It was what happened next that surprised him.

“Take off your trousers.”  That damn Sasaki commanded with indifference on his face. He wanted to refuse, who did Haise think he was to command such…

But he found himself doing as told, anyway. Unfastening them, letting them drop to the ground. This was exciting and he hated that he was so weak and driven by base desire. Despised that he wanted all of this so much, and he was terrified of missing out on it.

He wanted to possess the beautiful form of Sasaki Haise. Claim it to prove that he was the powerful one. Ensure that Arima’s pet knew his place was beneath Matsuri. That in the future, Sasaki would live only by Matsuri’s word, and be his to use as seen fit.

Except things went nothing like that at all. Sasaki was stronger than Matsuri, despite the enhancements of his Washuu bloodline. The artificial ghoul didn’t hesitate to press Matsuri down face first on his own desk.

“Didn’t I already tell you what an insignificant man you are?” Sasaki whispered in his ear, chuckling darkly. Matsuri couldn’t say anything in response with his mouth and nose pressed against the hardwood surface. Sasaki pressed against him with a large bulge apparent. 

His lungs burned for air. 

"Wow...you really are repressed."  Sasaki chuckled, jerking Matsuri's face up by his hair. "Needy. Your poor sweet wife probably doesn't realise, does she? How cruel of you to play with her as you do."  

Matsuri was too busy gulping down air, filling his longs in relief at the respite.  

"You hate ghouls, so it must be terrifying to desire one,"  Sasaki commented, he leaned down to lick the shell of Matsuri's ear teasingly. "I'm not your first, am I? That sounds like it could be a lot of pressure on poor me."

 _Shut up,_ Matsuri thought, angry. As if the ghoul knew anything about him, but that didn't stop Sasaki from toying with him. Playing him as if he thought there would be no consequences after this. Without another word, his briefs were tugged down around his knees. He heard a crunch and then a slick finger slipped downwards. Trailing down his bare back and leaving a line of wetness there. 

"Do you like this?" That dark and silky voice was back, and the finger traced his entrance, teasingly. "Say the word, I'll end this."

"Stop playing around, Sasaki,"  Matsuri snapped, impatience rising at the half-ghoul and his games.  "Get to it." 

What a pleasant sensation it was for the slippery finger to enter him. One finger did it easily, even if it had been a while. Sasaki had long, thin fingers. With his eyes closed, Matsuri bit the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood, but it didn't take more than a few seconds for the next finger to slot in. The way that Sasaki went about it was somewhat clumsy as if he lacked experience. 

Matsuri waited for a third. It didn't happen, Sasaki withdrew the two fingers, and shifted away for a moment. Matsuri heard the rustling of fabric and two hands pressed against his rear. Then, he felt the blunt head pressing against him and without any hesitance push inside.  

He groaned. Whatever Sasaki had used to lubricate was thin and barely effective now. It was a dull ache from the friction, nothing worth crying over. If anything, after so long without feeling the fullness that came from the act, he supposed that it felt good. Sasaki had a slow rocking pace, that was annoyingly gentle. Matsuri would have made the half-ghoul bleed with a punishing pace. It wasn't as if Sasaki wouldn't have healed right back up, anyway.  

Was all of this the best the damn ghoul could do? Pathetic, it was almost as tender as he had to pretend to be when performing his marital duties with Iyo. 

"What a failure." He jeered, boring of the status quo. 

Sasaki laughed loudly. "Mhmm, you're right. Let me give you what you clearly want."  

He was still laughing, in a cruel fashion, when he tightened his grip on Matsuri. Squeezing so hard it was painful, bruising, and still nothing compared to what followed next. It was pain that peaked quickly with every thrust in and out. Sasaki didn't even attempt to hit the prostate. But that didn't mean there was anything unpredictable about the way the half-ghoul moved. There was no loss of control.

Whatever motivated the ghoul didn't really matter, or at least he couldn't bring himself to care. Strength like Sasaki's was something he had never had used against him in this way. And the fact that Arima's pet one-eyed ghoul was tending to Matsuri's physical needs was quite amusing. It made a lot of sense, really. That Sasaki liked a cruel touch to get him going if this was any indication.  Turned on by those who treated him like the insignificant pest he was deep down.  

 _Yes, he rather liked that idea,_ Matsuri thought, then let out an audible moan. Taking control of Sasaki might be a nice touch to cement his own place as the only possible candidate for Bureau Director. As the one in question pumped in and out of him, he let his own imagination wander at the possibilities that lay ahead. And it was that, not being fucked against his own desk, that brought his own messy release.

_Sasaki Haise could live._

 

 

* * *

 

**Meanwhile:**

Furuta Nimura deleted the recording, once it was saved into his memory-drive. 

Kaneki-kun really was quite the good help. 

He supposed that it would be uncouth, if Nimura didn't keep to his part of the deal. And it was really generous of Kaneki-kun to aid in providing the material needed to ruin his nephew's marriage. _Plus,_ he chuckled silently. _Using his own blood as lubrication was a nice touch._

 

 

 

 


End file.
